yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 142
"What Lies Beneath, Part 2", known as "The Victor is Righteous! The Supreme King vs. O'Brien" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Axel Brodie plans an assault on The Supreme King's castle, and defeats Skull Knight in order to save one of the last remaining villages. Axel is backed up by Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix, who Duel the the King's subordinates as Axel heads for the tower. Summary Axel Brodie begins his Duel with Skull Knight. Using "Magical Merchant", Skull Knight sends numerous Normal Monsters to the Graveyard and then Summons "Lycanthrope", whose effect does more damage for each such monster in the Graveyard. Axel is reduced to 100 Life Points by the end of Skull Knight's second turn. However, Axel defeats Skull Knight on his next turn, using a combination of "Volcanic Mine" and "Volcanic Doomfire". Skull Knight fades away, cursing Axel and claiming The Supreme King is invincible. In the Japanese version, he specifically tells Axel that he'll be waiting for him in Hell. Axel captures Guardian of the Labyrinth (and its talking shield) and accepts the position of commander of the village's defenses. He instructs that the gates be immediately closed and for the village to assemble any and all duelists present together. However, someone is already approaching the village, but it ends up being Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix leading a group of warriors they had freed from the prison camp, including "King's Knight", "Queen's Knight", "Jack's Knight" and "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland". Axel plans an immediate sneak attack on the Supreme King's castle, and Zane and Aster insist on accompanying him. They aim to find out what brought out such a sudden change in Jaden Yuki, and Aster speculates that if they can prove Jesse Anderson is still alive, they may be able to save Jaden from himself. Dancing Fairy offers to aide them by questioning everyone they can find on Jesse's status. , Zane and Aster dressed in the armor of "Dark Blade" as they attempt to infiltrate The Supreme King's keep.]] At the Supreme King's keep, Chaos Sorcerer reports that they now have an army of several thousand, and will soon begin the assault on the village. Zane, Axel, Aster and the now-hostage "Guardian of the Labyrinth's shield use Zane's "Cyberdark Dragon" to fly near the castle. The trio is dressed in the armor of "Dark Blade" and their plan to masquerade as the members of the Supreme King's army while the Guardian's shield guides them to the throne room. They encounter Chaos Sorcerer, who questions why they are not with the rest of the army. The Guardian's shield replies that they have a message from Skull Knight to deliver to The Supreme King. Chaos Sorcerer feigns believing them, but then attacks, stating that all of Skull Knight's orders go through him before they get to The Supreme King. Zane offers to Duel him, as Aster and Axel move on ahead, stating that he's had no real challenges since arriving in this dimension. As the near the stairs, they are stopped by Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician. Aster Summons "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" and urges Axle to continue on while he Duels them. Axel reaches the throne room and The Supreme King questions why he returned. Axel says he's nowhere near him in terms of sheer power, but also says there are two kinds of power - the kind the King has, and the kind that courage provides. He fights for all the people who now need his power to survive - the same power that Jaden himself used to wield. The Duel begins, and The Supreme King gains an early lead, reducing Axel's Life Points to 2100 on his first turn. Featured Duels Skull Knight vs. Axel Brodie Skull Knight Sets a monster and a card. Axel activates "Blaze Accelerator" and sends it to the Graveyard to activate "Tri-Blaze Accelerator". He sends "Volcanic Scattershot" from his hand to the Graveyard to Destroy Skull Knight's Set monster and inflict 500 damage. Skull Knight activates his face-down "Reverse Effecter", allowing him to Flip Summon his face-down monster since it was targeted by a Spell Card; he flips "Magical Merchant" (200/700) so Skull Knight picks up cards from his Deck until he reaches a Spell or Trap Card and sends all other picked up cards to the Graveyard. He sends two "Gene-Warped Warwolfs", "Luster Dragon", "Archfiend Soldier", "Soul Tiger", "Mystical Elf", "Gigobyte", "Clown Zombie", "Fiend Scorpion", "Spiral Serpent", "Summoned Skull" and "Giant Soldier of Stone" and the Spell he draws is "Synthesis Spell". Due to "Reverse Effecter", "Magical Merchant" goes to the Graveyard, so "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" is loses its target and its effect disappears. The effect of the "Volcanic Scattershot" that Axel sent to the Graveyard activates, inflicting 500 damage to Skull Knight (Skull Knight 3500) He then Summons "Volcanic Slicer" (1800/1200) in Attack Position and activates its effect, inflicting another 500 damage (Skull Knight: 3000). Axel Sets two cards Skull Knight activates "Synthesis Spell", sending "Mad Dog of Darkness" and "Vorse Raider" from his hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Lycanthrope" (2400/1800) in Attack Position and equips it with "Undead Lineage", increasing its ATK by 500 during the Damage Step (2900/1800). "Lycanthrope" attacks "Volcanic Slicer" (Axel 2900) and Axel activates his Set "Volcanic Armor", inflicting 500 damage since a FIRE monster was destroyed (Skull Knight 2500). Skull Knight activates "Lycanthrope's" effect, inflicting 200 damage to Axel for every Normal Monster in the Graveyard; there are 14 Normal Monsters (Axel 100) Axel sends "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Volcanic Doomfire" (3000/1800) in Attack Position and activates his face-down "Volcanic Mine", Special Summoning "Bomb Tokens" to all of Skull Knight's open Monster Card Zones; four Tokens are Summoned. "Volcanic Doomfire" attacks "Lycanthrope" (Skull Knight 1900). Axel activates "Doomfire's" effect, destroying all of Skull Knight's monsters and inflicting 500 damage for each one; 4 "Bomb Tokens" are destroyed so Skull Knight takes 2000 damage (Skull Knight 0), winning Axel the Duel. Axel Brodie vs. The Supreme King Axel Sets a card The Supreme King activates "Dark Fusion", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Wildheart" into "Evil Hero Wild Cyclone" (1900/2300) and attacks Axel directly. "Wild Cyclone 's" effect destroys Axel's face-down "Firewall" as it inflicted Battle Damage (Axel 2100). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.